Días nublados
by StephieMoore
Summary: La vida de dos rubias no es como ellas quisieran. Helga es feliz con su hija Caroline, pero hay algo que hace que esa felicidad desvanezca. Ella tratará de dar lo mejor de si para salir adelante y proteger a su pequeña hija.


**Ni Oye Arnold! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

"… Y las gotas de lluvia chocaban sobre los vidrios. Aquellos vidrios que reflejaban un am…"

-¡No, no, y no! –Rezongaba una rubia entre dientes, mientras borraba bruscamente lo que acababa de escribir en su laptop. -A ver…Vamos de nuevo…- Y dio un largo suspiro para poder tranquilizarse.

"… Aquella noche lluviosa, fue la afortunada que presenció como dos destinos se unían para…"

- ¿Para siempre…?- Se detuvo. -Nada dura para siempre…- Se habló a si misma en un tono que reflejaba pura melancolía.

Pero un golpe que venía desde la puerta la sorprendió y la rubia cambió la expresión de su cara en menos de un segundo.

- ¡Mami, Mami!- Una pequeña niña rubia entraba corriendo a la habitación donde se encontraba su madre. -¡No encuentro a Taff!-

-¿Como que no encuentras a Taff? No se puede haber ido muy lejos… No ah cobrado vida, aún…- Dice la rubia mas grande con una sonrisa picara en el rostro. -Tal vez Taff se estuvo escondiendo el SOLO en el sótano otra vez...- Decía mientras miraba a la pequeña niña con disimulo.

- No, hoy no fuim…- Se retractó. -Eh, quise decir, el no fue hoy, de eso estoy segura.-

- Bueno, ¿vamos a buscarlo?- La tomó en sus brazos y salieron de la habitación.

- ¿Veamos… ¿hace cuanto no lo tienes contigo, pequeña traviesa?-

- Mmm… Creo que estaba conmigo mientras dibujaba.-

- ¿Si? ¿Y que mas has hecho?-

- Nada… -

- ¿Segura?-

- Muy segura.-

- ¿Tú? ¿No haciendo nada más que dibujar? ¡Esa si que no me la creo!-

Llegando a la cocina, la madre busca alrededor pero no ve nada. Hasta que encuentra a Taff sobre la mesada. La cual, era imposible que haya llegado hasta ahí con solo la ayuda de Caroline porque, ¡era imposible que la pequeña niña llegara hasta ese lugar sola! la mesada era muy alta para ella.

- ¿Pero como llego Taff hasta aquí?- Pregunta la madre fingiendo incredulidad.

- ¡Taff! –Grita la pequeña niña con mucha alegría, hasta que ve la cara de "falso rezongo" de su madre.

- ¿Tengo que repetir? ¿Como llego Taff hasta este lugar tan alto?-

- Eh… No llegó solo…-

- Eso ya lo sé. ¿Que estaban haciendo entonces?-

- Estábamos buscando helado.-

- ¿Buscando helado? ¿Y en que te subiste?-

- En esa silla de allá –Señalaba.

- ¡Eres fatal! ¡Te vas a caer un día de estos…!-

- Y me caí… ¡Pero no me dolió!- Sonreía triunfante.

- ¿Que? ¿Te lastimaste, amor?- La deja en el suelo mientras la revisa preocupada.

- Un poco aquí. –Le señala la rodilla.

- Tengo que estar vigilándote todo el día…- Se lamentaba.

- ¿Sabes que fue lo peor?- Dice tristemente.

- ¿Que no había helado?- Ambas se miraron y rieron. -¡Pequeña traviesa! Esta jugada no te salió bien. Vamos a curarte.- La toma de la mano.

- ¿Y después que más?-

- ¿Que mas de que?- La lleva al cuarto de baño y la cura con alcohol y una bandita.

- Si, ¿que mas vamos a hacer juntas? Estoy un poco aburrida mami… Tu estas todo el día en tu escritorio, y yo estoy aquí sola. Ya no se a que jugar.-

El rostro de su madre cambia. Ya no puede ocultarlo mas, ya no puede seguir mintiéndole, pero sabe que es por el bien de su pequeña el no darle a saber lo mal que ella se encuentra. Ellas dos eran muy unidas. A Caroline le afectaba mucho cuando la encontraba llorando. A pesar de que hacia todo lo posible para no llorar, no lograba evitarlo. Y de la pequeña no podía esconderse, ella siempre la encontraba.

Así que decidió ser fuerte, y tratar de desahogarse de una manera que la pequeña no pudiese notar. Lo escribía. Ella era pequeña para entender lo que su madre escribía. Apenas sabía leer. Y eso fue un punto a favor de Helga, ya que con su profesión, ella estaría haciendo su trabajo, y estaría expresando esos feos sentimientos de una manera que su hija no lo notara. Así que podía tranquilamente, reflejar una fácil sonrisa cuando lo necesitara, ya que se sentía desahogada. Prefería estar menos tiempo con ella, a que la viera deprimida.

- Y que te parece si… ¿Vamos a tomar un helado?-

- ¡Si! –Dijo sorprendida y alegre la pequeña rubia.

- Al final te saliste con la tuya traviesa.- Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas mientras hasta que la pequeña rubia ya no podía aguantar la risa.

- ¡Basta mamá!- Reía a carcajadas.

Las dos salieron riendo y jugando hacia la heladería. La pequeña rubia la hacía olvidar de todo, por unos momentos pareciera que fueran dos niñas en vez de una. Caroline veía a su madre como una mas de sus amigas. A Helga eso le encantaba. Pero siempre pensó que Caroline era muy solitaria. Vivian solas. Y en la escuela tenía amigos, pero cuando llegaba a su casa, no salía a jugar con ninguno. De vez en cuando jugaba con el hijo de Phoebe, ellos tenían casi la misma edad. Y Phoebe iba a visitar a Helga de vez en cuando. Ya que Helga no tenía mucho tiempo para salir, ni ganas tampoco. Tampoco tenia tiempo para llevar a Caroline a jugar con otros niños, ni para invitarlos a su casa ya que cuando ella hacia su trabajo no podía vigilarlos todo el tiempo. Más que su trabajo, era una manera de distracción. La ayudaba mucho escribir. Siempre la había ayudado. Y para ella era un refugio. No quería que Caroline fuera su refugio porque ya que además de ser un poco solitaria, la podía afectar de alguna u otra manera. Pero que le alegraba cada momento que pasaban juntas ¡eso era seguro! Hasta los momentos en que Caroline hacia desastres en la casa, o entraba a lugares catalogados como "prohibidos" por Helga, eran esos lugares en los que ella se podía lastimar, y Helga _no podía estar todo el día vigilándola, _así es como ella decía. Pero igual, cada unos 15 o 20 minutos dejaba su trabajo para ver que es lo que la pequeña estaba haciendo. Eso le jugaba en contra, porque le cortaba la inspiración y el hilo de sus historias.

* * *

- Bueno, llegamos a casa.-

-¡Llegue Taff!- Va corriendo a abrazar a su perro de peluche, el cual ya estaba gastado y roto, pero ella sentía mucho aprecio por ese peluche.- Perdona que mama no quiso que vengas con nosotras, y también perdona por las cosas feas que dijo de ti. Ella te quiere.-

- No lo quiero.-

-No es cierto Taff, no escuches.- Mientras le tapaba las orejas peludas.

La noche era lo mejor. Cuando se ocultaba el sol, Helga dejaba su trabajo de lado, o cualquier cosa que tenía que hacer, porque llegaba el momento de su rutina. Cocinaban, comían juntas mientras miraban la televisión, Caroline le contaba historias mientras Helga limpiaba la cocina… Y eso hacían todas las noches. Para Helga era la mejor parte del día.

-Bueno, ¿que te parece si vamos a bañarte y luego a dormir? Mañana es lunes y tienes que levantarte temprano.-

-Eh… ¿y si mami sigue haciendo su taea y yo sigo jugando con Taff?-

-Tarea.-

-Tarera.-

-Tarea… ¿Porque te cuesta tanto esa palabra? Y no, yo mañana también tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a trabajar y tu tienes que ir a la escuela.-

-¿Puedo ponerme el vestido de princesa?-

Helga rió. -No amor, vamos a dormir.-

-¿Con el vestido de princesa?-

-Con pijama.- La toma en sus brazos y la lleva hacia el baño.

-Que monótono.-

-¿Que dijiste?-

-Monótono-

Helga se detiene. -¿De donde aprendiste eso?-

-Lo dice grande en uno de tus libros que tienes ahí.- Señala la biblioteca.

-¿Y sabes que significa?-

-Siempre lo mismo.-

-¿Y como lo sabes?-

-Lo leí y le pregunte a la tía Phoebe que era-

Helga ya no pudo fingir. En su cabeza solo había miedo y preocupación. "Monótono" era el primer libro que había escrito cuando cayó en un pozo depresivo. Era un libro que veía la vida de un lado muy pesimista, algo de lo que sus fieles lectores no estaban acostumbrados. Aunque fue catalogada como una de sus mejores obras, no era la favorita de Helga, sin dudas. Y no quería que Caroline supiera cual era su contenido y menos que ella lo había escrito. Por lo tanto, otra vez en su mente la perturbaba la idea de que Caroline leyera sus libros. Aun era pequeña, pero sabía que no iba a ser pequeña para siempre, y esa realidad se iba acercando cada vez más. Caroline ya estaba aprendiendo a leer. Y que leyera sus libros era uno de sus mayores temores. _Mamá es mi amiga. A mamá le gusta jugar. _Esas era las palabras de Caroline, y las que a Helga le gustaba escuchar. No quería que fueran,_ mama está triste, mamá es oscura, mamá siente mucho odio. _Así la reflejaban sus últimas novelas.

Helga bañó a la pequeña y la arropó en su cama. La pequeña aún seguía con mucha energía. Así que Helga tuvo que vérselas para hacerla dormir. Luego de mas de medía hora de intentos fallidos, Caroline se durmió.

Helga tomo un baño y de paso pudo despejarse un poco de todas las cosas que tenía que hacer.

-Tómate las cosas con calma Helga.- Se decía a sí misma. -Tú eres mas fuerte, siempre pudiste ganarle a los obstáculos que se presentaron en tu camino...- Suspira. –Pero esto no es un obstáculo, es tener que aprender a llevarlo todo yo sola…

Al acostarse, como todas las noches, su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas. Y la mejor inspiración aparecía. Por eso siempre tenía una libreta color rosa en su mesa de luz. En ella escribía las ideas para sus novelas y poemas. Pero solo esas ideas que aparecían en la noche, que según ella, a veces no le servían porque dependían de su estado de ánimo. Y por supuesto, no siempre se sentía igual. Así que solo tomaba las _no tan extremas_, como ella las llamaba. Después de escribir esas ideas, ella se sentía mas calmada, y recién ahí podía dormirse.

-Estaremos bien… Ambas somos fuertes. Podremos con todo…

* * *

**Hola a todos! Espero que estén bien y que por supuesto, les haya gustado por lo menos un poquiiito el principio de mi historia. La historia no va a ser solo de estas dos personitas, sino que van a aparecer unos cuantos personajes mas que ustedes conocen ;) .**

**No se preocupen, ya tengo una gran parte de mi historía escrita, asi que no los voy a dejar plantados como ya hice con la historia anterior, "Tratando de ser yo", la cual pronto la retomaré y terminaré como se debe u.u **

**Voy a tratar de subir un poco mas, tal vez hoy o mañana. No quiero subirlo todo junto porque no tengo todo en la compu, ademas no tendría gracia. **

**No duden de hacer cualquier recomendación y agradeceré que corrijan cualquier error que encuentren. Y por supuesto, díganme si les gusta, eso me haría muy feliz.**

**Un abrazo muy grande para todos, y repito, espero que les guste.**


End file.
